prison
by silvergolddragon
Summary: monarch with a three pair of TimeausxHebaxYugi as brothers Co writer wanted and story has been updated summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary in a village there used to be peace until a rumor was said about the elder's son Yami. it said that Yami was a half breed, half human half demon, because of his crimson-amethyst eyes and tail but what they didn't know was that Yami was a kind heart isolated by hate slowly turning his heart to stone with nothing to feel. One night there was a blood bath between the local bullies and Yami with Yami as the victor but the village deemed him too dangerous and must be sent to the demon prison without a trial. This is where our story and hunt begins.

Sunlight filtered through a small room with a small boy asleep on a mat like bed next to a larger one. A thin black tail with amethyst tipped fur swayed lazily as the boy awoke opening his crimson amethyst eyes clouded in sleep. Sitting up the pale boy yawned showing slightly sharper canines blowing the flat raven black hair out of his face that feel loose from his braid. "Father time to get up the sun has risen we have to go and harvest before it reaches midday." The small boy said shaking the larger male awake like he did every morning since he turned six though his father had him more so doing house work treating him like a delicate piece of glass that could break under pressure as any second.

The tanned man playfully shoved his son of fifteen years away glade to see his son somewhat happy now that he has no need to venture outside into the village. "alright, alright, I'm up Yami why don't you go and get some eggs and flour from the market so we can make some fresh bread once you return home?"

"alright I will be back before the sun hit's its highest point." Yami said throwing on some pants and a shirt bolting out the door with a pouch of coins and a basket to carry the food in. his smile soon faded as he timidly walked the market place getting glares and sneers from the merchants and locals, children ran hiding behind their mothers' skirts or elder teens threw rocks of stones that bounced harmlessly off a purplish black circle to the ground. Walking to the only merchant that would give him anything but for double the price than the local people. Once at his stall he waited for the line to move often getting pushed into the mud and forced to the back of the line now caked in mud he was now able to get his items then leave "four eggs and flour please." Yami asked setting his basket on the scale letting the merchant balance the scale then place the wanted items in the basket. "12 gold and 5 silver for the tax boy." Yami rummaged through the bag giving the man thirteen gold only getting back one copper coin.

Taking the basket, he checked the contents and grimaced at the spoiled eggs and the water-logged flour all of it ruined beyond what his magic could save. Sighing he slowly walked home keeping his eyes to the ground. Now at the entrance to the market Yami left its grounds only to be grabbed by two local bullies dropping his basket. Dragged to an old house that was no longer in use Yami was pinned to a wall trying to free himself from the five local bullies that had tormented him since his mother died ten years ago. The leader was one of the elder's nephew that lived on the rich side of the village greatly hating Yami along with the rest of the village treating him like a dog that needed to be put out of its misery than left to live a full life happily in the sun.

The boy pulled back his fist punching Yami hard in the stomach his cries muffled by a hand over his mouth with tears of pain falling down his face. Hours past and Yami was in a heap on the floor crying silent tears of pain his tail was bare and bleeding with many cuts down its sides from many attempts to cut off his tail. His hair was chopped off unevenly his clothes ripped and torn while his body was cut and bruised on many places now curled up in a tight ball until he was pulled taught forced onto his stomach with pressure on the back of his legs ankles and wrists his tail forcefully pulled up. "Mother and Father always said you were the offspring to a demon whore who left when you were old enough to forget her and that your father took you in out of pity I wonder if it's true that you pay your father with your body to stay in his home just like your mother." Yami just saw red after that with unrelenting anger acted out when the teen finished with his speech and violation of his body killing all five of the boys by eating their hearts right in front of their faces before collapsing in exhaustion.

(Time skip~Five hours later)

Moon light entered the abandoned home now full of the stench of rotting flesh when Yami came to seeing torches on the path to the village lead by people in prison uniforms decked out in technology only those outside of the farm towns could have. "alright fan out and look for the Halfling we want him alive or the warden will have our heads!" yelled out a tall pale skinned brunet with soul piercing blue eyes Now scared for his life and for his father's Yami ran out the back way and into the woods 'I must run to save my father from execution for harboring a Halfling in his home.' And run Yami did further and further into the forest away from the village and the Hunters. More cuts and bruises along with mud and leaves started to cake onto his form. Stopping just short of a cliff Yami panted the adrenalin running through his veins faded leaving his motions to be slow and his limbs felt heavy.

Collapsing behind a tree he sighed with relief when they passed his spot "Mokuba be careful I don't want to lose you to this demon should he be like the others."

"Don't worry so much big brother I'm always careful." Yami looked to where he heard the voices only to see a child seemingly younger then himself chasing after a moon butterfly not looking where he was going. "Look out!" Yami shouted out but was too late the boy slipped and started to fall. Next thing Yami knew he was laying flush to the ground holding the wrist of the child said boy was holding his arms tightly with both hands trying to pull himself up. "Hold on tight and don't let go." Feeling his body scream at him to stop he ignored the pain swinging the child up and over panting from the effort. Pain blossomed in his shoulder with a ringing in his ears seeing mouths move but no sound came out before everything turned black.


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
